Misaki in Wonderland
by Blue bubble soap
Summary: misaki followed a handsome rabbit into another different world, and got lost while searching for him. im no good at summaries, rated M for later chapters
1. Alice Misaki 1

Misaki in wonderland

AN: I just thought of this new story while taking a bath XD I dunno why ideas came rushing every time one baths.

And it is kinda mixed in different ways XD but the end will go back.

Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

~"~ Misaki and the Rabbit, and the Door~"~

"misaki, I'm just going to the palace to finish my work, im sorry I have to leave you here, but I will return for you, okay?" takahiro said to his little brother looking up at him holding a fairytales book given by their past parents.

"yes nii-chan, I'll just stay here and I promise to behave, you too nii-chan, promise you'll do your work" misaki said while staring at his brother.

Takahiro laughed and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"yes misaki, I promise, now I have to go, misaki, take care while im gone" takahiro looked at misaki sitting under a tree one last time and waved good bye.

Misaki sighed at his brother's way of treating him.

Once his brother is gone, he opened his book and red a short story when he heard a clock ringing and a voice says "im late! Im late!" but not in a panicked way, but in a voice with no care even if he's late.

Misaki listened to where the sounds were coming from and saw a rabbit, a very handsome silver haired rabbit, with a hat and is glancing at his clock, the rabbit didn't gave a damn about misaki and just walked inside to the cave.

Misaki looked confused; he imaginarily saw the rabbit smirking, as he turned away. Misaki got this feeling that he had to follow the rabbit wherever he may lead.

Misaki got up and leaved the book under the tree and ran inside the same cave the rabbit went in.

As misaki was searching in the dark, he crawled into a larger space, where he can stand up and walk, as he stood up and took one step, he began to fall, misaki screamed his lungs out.

But as he was ready for his butt to break, he felt arms carrying him, he slowly looked up to the person to thank him.

"umm..... Thank you very much for catching me" misaki looked up to the guy, a very strange guy wearing a costume with red diamonds as a design.

"it's no problem, I was just walking by and saw a boy, errr.... girl fell" the blue haired man said as he let misaki stood on his feet.

"umm.... im a guy actually" misaki said as he said as he examined his clothes. He looked down not to see his blue imperial jacket but a blue dress and black shoes.

Misaki gasped as he saw the fluffy outfit, with black head band.

The blue haired man laughed and patted misaki on the shoulders.

"well... umm..." he paused, looking at misaki

"It's misaki" misaki replied.

"Well misaki, I have a ceremony to attend to, by the way, im nowaki, nice to meet you" then they shared bows of respect and nowaki went inside a door.

Misaki looked around the big room as nowaki left.

He looked at the same door nowaki entered and walked forward it, until a figure stop him just as he was reaching for the knob.

"Don't even think about twisting it!!!" a woman's voiced surprised him and he fell to the ground.

The woman in gold dress and orange hair appeared before him and leaned down and offered a helping hand.

Misaki stared awkwardly.

"Umm.. Thank you very much" misaki was kind enough to say thanks to the person who made him fell down. The woman chuckled.

"It's my pleasure, sorry about surprising you, I didn't mean too" the woman said as he shook misaki's hands.

"Im aikawa and you are?"

"Im misaki, umm... can I ask why you stopped me from turning the knob and enter inside?" misaki looked at Aikawa's smiling.

Then aikawa raised her hand with bells attached and made a cling sounds as she pointed into another door.

Misaki looked at the door with a cat pattern and asked aikawa.

"is that where im suppose to go? But, why did nowaki go into there?" misaki looked at the door carefully and examined the difference from the door nowaki went into and the door aikawa is pointing at.

"yes misaki-kun, that's where you want to go, and that is where that rabbit you're following went into" aikawa let misaki walk past her, while smiling

"wha-? How did you know I was following a rabbit?"

misaki turned to look at aikawa but he didn't saw aikawa anywhere.

"just go in already!" aikawa's voice said and pushed him into the door.

Misaki screamed as he fell into the darkness inside the door....

"hey, you alright?" a deep voice spoke.

"huh....?" misaki tried to stand up, pushing his body upward to stand at his feet.

Misaki looked around as he sat up but that's all he can do. He looked down to his feet and saw fins instead of his black shoes.

"what!? Why am I a fish!? Why am I half naked!?" misaki shot up questions from the direction where the voice came from.

And he stopped as a dark blue tailed merman swam close to him.

"is there anything wrong with your fins?" the merman said to misaki as he stared at misaki, he examined him from head to fin.

"yes there is! Im not suppose to have fins! I had feet! Where am I anyway!? I just followed a rabbit and got lost into this lunatic world!" misaki said at the black haired merman who was still glaring at him.

"a rabbit huh? Well I saw one...." he said. misaki looked up at the merman's face, he felt like the rabbit will save him in this craziness somehow.

"what happened to the rabbit? Where did he go?"

"he transformed into a human, my mother, changed him into one of those pitiful humans, speaking of human, you said you had feets? Then you we're a human too, interesting...." he grinned at misaki who was looking confused.

"mother? I don't understand any of this! Tell me how to get back to my world!" misaki angrily shouted at him.

but the merman just ignored misaki and pulled him, and swam to the palace.

"im haruhiko, if you haven't know" he said as he opened the door to his room at the under sea palace.

"uhh... sure, I'm misaki" misaki said as he was looking at the super big royalty room, he gasped at the beautiful designs at the walls and the floor, and everywhere.

Haruhiko cleared his throat for misaki to look back at him again and instructed him to sit down.

"back to your question, you said 'how to get back' to your world, well that's rather simple yet difficult" haruhiko said as a servant came in and gave them drinks in conshells.

Misaki muttered a thank you to the servant while getting his shell and examined how to drink it and drank a little and answered haruhiko's sentence.

"simple yet difficult? How's that possible? I have to get back as early as I can before nii-chan comes to get me under the tree!" misaki said as he sat the shell back down and looked into haruhiko's eyes.

"a merman going to the surface is forbidden by the past king of atlantica, many years ago, his wife was killed by those humans" haruhiko looked down on his shell, misaki looked sadly at the picture on the wall, it must be the passed king.

While in the middle of an unbreakable silence, the door opened and entered a servant in different royal uniform and fins.

"highness, the court is ready, you are the only one being awaited" he spoke, haruhiko stood up and looked at misaki.

"misaki, I have to attend multiple meetings from today, im sorry I have to leave you, you are free to do whatever you like, just don't go to the surface, I will find another way and tell you next time we meet up"

haruhiko waved good bye at misaki and vanished into the other side of the door.

"the next time we meet up..... multiple meetings... that will take too long, I guess the only way now is the surface" misaki said to himself as he practiced swimming with his new fins in case of dangers.

~"~To be continued in Chapter 2~"~

* * *

AN: I just have to finish this in order to forget bout that movie "the coffin", it was too much for my little heart to take, but if you like rituals, watch it! I recommend you! XD

Thanks for reading, you are free to review. :3


	2. Mermaid Misaki

**AN: Like the chronicles of the wings, or tsubasa chronicles XD lol, I remembered this was supposed to be like kingdom hearts but never mind.**

**I wish I made haruhiko as flounder XD and fuyuhiko as Sebastian ROLF! XD**

_What happened the last time:_

"_highness, the court is ready, you are the only one being awaited" he spoke, haruhiko stood up and looked at misaki._

"_misaki, I have to attend multiple meetings from today, im sorry I have to leave you, you are free to do whatever you like, just don't go to the surface, I will find another way and tell you next time we meet up"_

_haruhiko waved good bye at misaki and vanished into the other side of the door._

"_the next time we meet up..... multiple meetings... that will take too long, I guess the only way now is the surface" misaki said to himself as he practiced swimming with his new fins in case of dangers._

~"~Mermaid misaki, the drowned prince and the sea witch~"~

Misaki swam around Atlantica that night, until he heard fire works up in the surface.

"what's that? Is that what I think it is!? A ship! Maybe they can help me get back to my own world!" Misaki said happily as he swam up to the surface.

"Oi! Bakahiko! Don't lean too much on the railings, you might fall! Knowing you, you're an idiot who might get in trouble anywhere!" Misaki heard someone said, he swam nearer to the ship, and claimed up to the part where he can sit and see what's going on inside.

"Hiroki, stop drinking, I think you had too much already" a guy with silver hair said as he turned around and leaned his body to the wall.

"_It's the rabbit I saw!!! He must take responsibility!!! He's the one who captivated me by his looks and the reason why.. I.. followed him…" M_isaki pouted to himself, why does he dig his own grave so much? We will never know.

"Shut up bakahiko!!! You can never tell me what to do!!!" the guy named Hiroki chugged more alcohol from the bottle he was holding until a man with navy hair took his hand and the bottle.

"Hiro-san, stop drinking too much" he said, Hiroki quickly nodded and passed out.

"Nice going nowaki" another man walked up to them, a man with raven hair holding a glass of champagne.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse us, I have to get Hiro-san to bed" Nowaki told them and bowed to Akihiko before leaving.

"That's a good lover to you!!" Miyagi gave them the wolf's whistle, Nowaki blushed and entered the lobby.

"_That's the guy who caught me when I fell? Nowaki? What are they doing here???" _Misaki thought for a second to himself, and then he realized what that guy Haruhiko said, that the rabbit was turned into a human.

"Akihiko" Miyagi walked and leaned to the wall beside Akihiko which Misaki could clearly see.

"What? Miyagi?" Akihiko took out a smoke and lighted it up.

"Why cant you just accept a night doing _it _with me, just as a birthday present or one night stand only if I might say" he whispered to Akihiko's ear but Misaki could still hear it.

"Wha-" just before Akihiko could speak his rejection in a harsh way, a teen ran up to them and pushed Akihiko out of the boat.

"Miyagi is mine!!!!" the blonde shouted just before Akihiko fell into the ocean.

"Shinobu!!! What were you doing!?" Miyagi shouted at the teen who just pushed their prince into the ocean.

"But but!! He was going to kiss you!!! And im the only who can kiss you Miyagi!!!" he shouted back at Miyagi with teary eyes.

"Gaahh!! Whatever!! Get help and find the prince immediately!!!" miyagi commanded shinobu and watched the waves move by when shinobu hurried up to the crew.

At that instant akihiko fell into the ocean, misaki's body moved on it's own to follow and save the man.

"Did… I just saw a mermaid jump?" Miyagi asked himself as he saw a beautiful figure of the night jump into the ocean the moment Akihiko fell, he rubbed his eyes and continued searching for the prince.

Nowaki and some other more men emerged from their rooms and quickly reported in front of Miyagi.

"General Miyagi! What did you call us for?" Nowaki saluted.

"The prince fell into the ocean men, establish a quick search for prince Akihiko immediately! We cannot afford to lose our prince in such a dreaded way!" Miyagi shouted.

"Sir yes sir!!!!" all men quickly went into their boats and made a search party for the prince, Miyagi looked at the stressed Shinobu in grief.

"Shinobu…"

"What?" Shinobu darted up.

"Go to your deck, have some sleep, im going to help look for the prince." Miyagi pushed shinobu into the door and shut it.

Once Miyagi was gone, Shinobu opened the huge window.

"Stupid miyagi! You're going to regret picking that prince over me!" Shinobu jumped into the ocean and his tentacles (Ursula XD) showed up just as his feet touched the ocean water.

Back to the deck…. Nowaki took out his binoculars.

"Any news, sergeant?" Miyagi came up behind him and started at the lifeless ocean.

"Yes sir…" Nowaki muttered, Miyagi looked at him immediately.

"What?! Report it to me sergeant!"

"Enemy ship ahead, im afraid we have a war at hand" Miyagi took his telescope out and looked at the same direction as Nowaki, he spotted a ship, with the enemy's country flag.

"Shit, we have a missing prince and an enemy ship now, worse birthday ever prince" he muttered and looked at Nowaki.

"Sergeant, command all search parties to stop and come back here, prepare for battle quickly, and wake up General kamijou, we're going to need him"

"What about the prince?!"

"We'll search for him later, he might be saved somewhere, he still has consciousness when he fell, this battle is priority general"

"Roger that" Nowaki dashed to wake up his lover and then announced to prepare for a war.

"Let's get this party started" Miyagi took out his sword and let out a battle roar.

Mean while in the ocean, Misaki spotted Akihiko sinking deeper into the ocean, but he's too far from him.

_I have a boring life anyway, might just as well die right now…_Akihiko thought to himself as he was closing his eyes.

"Usagi-san!!!!!" Misaki shouted as he saw Akihiko sinking into the ship wrecks, which are full of sharks.

Akihiko heard someone calling him even if it was not understandable under water, he heard his name, he opened his eyes and saw a blurry picture of a boy swimming to him, fast.

"Swim here usagi-san!!! Hurry up!! Before it eats you!!!" Misaki shouted, as if Akihiko understood that underwater, Akihiko turned back and saw a shark from afar prepared to devour him, he quickly swam to the boy and grabbed his arm.

_A mermaid?! _Akihiko looked at the blurry tails.

Misaki grabbed hold of Akihiko's arm and swam as fast as he can to the surface, the shark was gaining on them.

"Usagi-san!! Swim faster!!" Misaki shouted to Akihiko who was kicking the shark's nose before it bit him.

Akihiko couldn't speak underwater and just nodded.

The shark paused for a moment because of the damage Akihiko did on it's nose. Misaki and Akihiko were swimming beside a big rock and going towards the thin entrance where the shark wouldn't fit in.

"Hurry up!!!" Misaki shouted, but Akihiko was loosing his breathe because of his attempted suicide.

The shark swam fast and used it's nose to knock Akihiko's torso to smash into the rock, Misaki took a sharp coral he spotted and thrusted it into the shark's eye, the shark bled and swam away from Misaki and Akihiko.

"It left finally!" Misaki said cheerfully and went through the little opening and pulled Akihiko.

"Hey, you okay?" Misaki said to Akihiko who almost lost hold of Misaki's arm.

"Huh?" Misaki looked at Akihiko and saw him unconscious. Misaki's eyes widened and checked his heart, it was still beating, he quickly swam to the surface and dragged Akihiko's body to the beach he saw.

"What to do!? What to do?!" Misaki pondered and he laid Akihiko's body on the sand.

_He's not breathing!!! Oh my God! What should I do?! _Misaki thought to himself as he watched Akihiko's body.

_In TVs they pumped the heart, yeah, that's right! _Misaki moved closer to Akihiko and gave his heart a few pumps.

_He's still not breathing!!! What's next? What's next?! CPR!?...... CPR?_ Misaki laughed nervously for a moment.

_Im not gay!! But screw it now, I have to save his life!!!_ Misaki held Akihiko's nose shut and inhaled air and kissed Akihiko, transferring the air to his mouth, after he was out of air, he pulled back.

_Don't tell me it's still now working?! Do I have to do it one more time!?_ Misaki, again, inhaled a great amount of air and kissed Akihiko for the second time.

Akihiko's fingers flinched, Misaki quickly pulled back as watched Akihiko cough water out.

"It worked!!!" Misaki was in great joy of saving a man he barely knew.

Akihiko groaned and sat up, massaging his head to relieve the head ache and hit the water out his ears.

"You're alive!!! Thank goodness!!!" Misaki was staring at the man.

But before akihiko could see the person who saved him, they heard a voice.

"Prince!!! Are you anywhere here!!!?" it was Nowaki.

Misaki quickly jumped back into the water as a reaction, Akihiko looked at where he heard his savior's voice but he frowned in disappointment when he saw no one there.

Nowaki spotted Akihiko looking at the ocean and rushed over to him.

"Prince Akihiko!!!!"

"What? You're too noisy in the morning" Akihiko frowned at Nowaki who helped him stand up.

"Im so glad you're alright my prince, we were searching for you until the enemy ship arrived"

Akihiko looked at Nowaki's face, "you mean when I fell into the ocean the enemy country's ship arrived? What happened?"

Nowaki smiled at him, "not to worry my prince! Because of hiro- I mean General Kamijou, we won the battle, he practically killed one-half of the enemies by himself" Nowaki gave a nervous laugh and continued "being woke up and still drunk and all, he was raging with anger, and General miyagi was worried about your highness".

Akihiko gave a low laugh. "what about the brat who pushed me? What did Miyagi do to him?"

"brat? Oh! You mean Private Takatsuki! Well, he's been missing since that battle, Miyagi was searching for him everywhere but he couldn't find him" Nowaki frowned.

Akihiko gave a _Hmph! _And said "he might be afraid of the consequences of pushing a prince into the ocean."

"That maybe so.." Nowaki said and walked with the prince all the way into the castle until the others pushed him away and took the prince into their care.

Mean while, Misaki looked at Nowaki and Akihiko walking back to the castle, Misaki sighed.

"I wish I could meet them again, I really wanna ask them of how to get back to brother, I mean, this tails are cool but I miss home, and I can go there into the castle with this tail" he said to himself and he closed his eyes and turned around.

When he opened his eyes again, his eyes widened as he saw a boy staring really close at him, he yelped and moved away from the boy.

"You want to be a human?" Shinobu asked.

"Huh? Of course I do! I wanna return back into being a human!" Misaki quickly answered.

_Seems like this guy likes the prince, he might already captivated the prince's heart, if he and the prince get together then Miyagi will be all mine… S_hinobu smiled and looked at Misaki.

"I'll help you become one, come with me" Shinobu said to Misaki who held his hands and chanted thank you again and again until he had to shut him up.

_Funny…why does he have.. tentacles? Instead of fins.. weird.. _Misaki stared at Shinobu's tentacles until they reached Shinobu's lair.

"Here we are" Shinobu swam to the cabinets, taking out a bunch of potions.

"What's all that for?" Misaki asked as he examined the bottles.

"To help you become a human, what else?" Shinobu said while pouring all those into the pot.

_I was just asking, how harsh. _Misaki thought.

Shinobu said a couple of words (he didn't sing XD) and looked at Misaki.

"Sing" he commanded.

"What!? How do you expect me to sing all of the sudden!?" Misaki looked weirdly at Shinobu, waiting for an answer.

"I don't care, just sing any song"

"Why do you need me to sing anyway?"

"I don't know, it just said in this story that you have to sing and I take your voice"

Misaki squealed, "why do you need my voice for?!"

"I told you I don't know!!! Do you want me to take anything else rather than your voice!?" Shinobu shouted back, Misaki searched his body, he found nothing but then he saw an English styled pen on the floor and picked it up,thinking that Shinobu may accept the pen, but there were something written there, he was curious, and red it out loud.

"My pen, is…" Misaki paused and scrubbed the dust out of the next words, but just as before he was going to say the next words he realized that he just answered Shinobu's question.

"MY PENIS!?!?!!" Misaki shouted in disbelief, he looked at Shinobu who looked weirdly at him but opened his mouth to say the spell, Misaki quickly covered his mouth.

"What's that for?! I thought you want me to take your penis instead of your voice!!!" Shinobu looked at him with rage.

"No no no!!! I don't want you to take my penis!!! I was just reading what was scripted in this pen!!!" Misaki showed the pen to Shinobu.

"Don't just pick stuffs out of no where! I was talking to you, you know that!" Shinobu took the pen from Misaki's hand and threw it into the wall.

"Well, what do you really want me to take as an exchange of the human legs!?"

Misaki paused and wondered what can he give.

"Can you give me examples?" Misaki asked Shinobu weakly.

Shinobu let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Misaki.

"Your voice, your eyesight, your weight, your size, your hair, your pen..is.., your hearing senses, your abilities, anything is possible, but it has to be yours"

"Then I choose to give up my… my… ability to clean"

"Your ability to clean?" Shinobu snickered "everybody has the ability to clean, you can do better than that"

Misaki frowned "but my ability to clean is like an expert's!!! you have to accept it!!!"

"Oh fine, if you say so" Shinobu looked away from Misaki and chanted the spell, purple smoke came out and enveloped Misaki's lower body and made the fins split into two like bubbles and there appeared the feet.

"You happy now?" Shinobu looked at Misaki and laughed when he saw him struggling for air.

Misaki panicked and frowned at the laughing Shinobu, signaling him to help him swim to the surface.

"Fine fine, I'll help you" Shinobu, in a flash, swam as fast as he can to the surface while holding Misaki.

Once they got there, Misaki immediately caught his breathe and knocked Shinobu on the head with his fist.

"Oww!! That hurts! What did I do now?!" Shinobu rubbed his head.

"That's for laughing at me while I almost drowned!!!" Misaki shouted back, they swam to the shore and Misaki took the only clothe he saw lying around and covered his private area.

"Good luck, I warn you, if you do anything to Miyagi, you're dead!!!" Shinobu shouted as Misaki stood up, getting used to the legs quickly.

"I don't even know him!" Misaki shouted back, Shinobu humped and disappeared into the water when he saw a figure walking towards Misaki's direction.

* * *

Edited for the one who reviewed on the capitalizations, hope you're fine with it.


	3. Human Misaki

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating for awhile guys, im busy with my love life XD and school. Plus the cosplays I've been going to as Itachi and Sasuke lol.**

_What happened last time:_

"_Fine fine, I'll help you" Shinobu, in a flash, swam as fast as he can to the surface while holding Misaki._

_Once they got there, Misaki immediately caught his breathe and knocked Shinobu on the head with his fist._

"_Oww!! That hurts! What did I do now?!" Shinobu rubbed his head._

"_That's for laughing at me while I almost drowned!!!" Misaki shouted back, they swam to the shore and Misaki took the only clothe he saw lying around and covered his private area._

"_Good luck, I warn you, if you do anything to Miyagi, you're dead!!!" Shinobu shouted as Misaki stood up, getting used to the legs quickly._

"_I don't even know him!" Misaki shouted back, Shinobu humped and disappeared into the water when he saw a figure walking towards Misaki's direction._

~"~Mermaid and The Prince meets again, disastrously I~"~

Misaki looked at Shinobu vanishing into the water once again, he sighed and searched for a presence of something or someone, and there…

Walking with his head down, kicking the sands in his feet, Akihiko sighed as he kept thinking about the mermaid, whom he loves.

_Brown locks.. green tails, a very beautiful voice, too bad I didn't see his face clearly, wait for me my love, I will return to the sea to find you… _And just as Akihiko went around the rock, there stared at him a brunette, same as the mermaid.

Misaki's eyes widened as he recognized the man, also staring at him, but as quick as lightning, Akihiko ran and hugged Misaki tightly.

Misaki was so shocked to even move.

_Does he remember me?! _Misaki thought as Akihiko started to speak.

"you're the one who saved me last night, aren't you?"

Misaki refused to speak, is it forbidden by the mermaid kingdom to let humans know they exist? But Haruhiko said something about that, so maybe, just maybe it's not.

But he's still confused.

"Do you remember me?" Misaki asked slowly.

"yes, your voice, your hair, you lovely lips onto mine" Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ears seductively.

Misaki's body shivered.

"…Yes..I was that one.. Last night"

Akihiko tightened the hug more, Misaki couldn't breathe anymore and tapped his back.

"I cant breathe.."

Akihiko loosened a little. "sorry"

"that's fine" Misaki smiled at him.

"May I ask your name, love?" Akihiko stroked his hair.

_Love!? Okay, first of all, this position is akward! A guy hugging a guy isn't right! …. Me going after a handsome rabbit and thinking that he's hot isn't right also, but this! This is too much! _Misaki thought.

"It's Misaki, Usagi-san"

"Usagi-san?" Akihiko was surprised a little and chuckled.

"w-what?"

"May I also ask why did you gave me such a cute name?"

_I cant tell him I saw his bunny form, that would be too weird. _

"I-I just heard it, before you fell into the ocean.."

Akihiko smirked, knowing the brunette lied. Miyagi nor the other guys calls him by his last name, they are not that formal, Akihiko didn't mind anyway.

Nevertheless.

"Okay, I like that, Misaki…" Akihiko leaned closer to Misaki's face.

"Can I.. kiss you once more?" Misaki blushed as the words was being spoken.

"what!?"

Akihiko chuckled at this cute reaction, this mermaid is really cute in everyway.

"well, can I or can I not?"

"you cant!!! A guy kissing another guy is not right!!!"

"a guy, prince, and a mermaid can" and with that, Akihiko took Misaki's face in his free hand and kissed the brunette, Misaki's eyes widened as he felt Akihiko's soft lips on his, he struggled for awhile but his strength is vanishing, instead of pushing him away, he pulled Akihiko closer to him accidentally deepening the kiss.

Misaki moaned as Akihiko's tongue brushed along his lower lip. Asking for him to open his mouth slightly, and with the lack of air, Misaki did.

Akihiko quickly licked Misaki's tongue, battled for dominance as the older man already knew he's in control. Misaki's body quivered as Akihiko broke the kiss, kissing Misaki's lower lip in the process.

"well aren't you the blusher, you're so cute" Akihiko chuckled to himself as he looked at the flushed red Misaki, small tears in the corner of his eyes.

_I cant believe he kissed me!!! I cant believe I kissed a guy!!! _Misaki thought as he looked down.

Akihiko tilted his face and wiped the pretears in his eyes.

"come back to the castle with me, Misaki, we'll continue there" Akihiko whispered.

_Stupid rabbit!! Because of you I lost my way! Oh, that's right! _

"Usagi-san, before that" Misaki said

"what is it, my love?"

"umm… Do you… err.. know how to get back to England? This might sound weird but im not from here"

Akihiko's eyes widened.

"England? Why should you go there? And of course you're not from here, I mean, you're a mermaid after all"

Misaki frowned.

"No! I mean, im not from this world! I just followed a rabbit and I ended up in this world! Do you know anyway of returning to my own world or what!?"

Akihiko put a finger in his lips to stop him from yelling and grinned.

"Yes I do, in fact, I studied it"

Misaki smiled widely with excitement of reuniting with his brother once again.

"please tell me!" Misaki was waiting for him to answer with big sparkling eyes.

But with one simple word, it fell. "No."

"what?! Why not!?" Misaki shook the prince.

_I don't want you to leave me again, please, please love me and be mine alone.._ Akihiko thought as he blurted out a condition.

"Be mine, be my princess in this land for as long as I want and I will help you return to your world safely."

Misaki, in a state of shock, calculated in his mind. _Shinobu's not here anymore, and I don't have anyone to ask help for except Haruhiko-san.. I guess it's the only way.. _Misaki sighed and answered.

"Okay, I'll be your princess or whatever, but promise me that you'll return me to my world!"

Akihiko smiled, brightly for the first time in his life.

"A prince never breaks his promise" and then, he looked evilly at Misaki.

"and Misaki, that prince, will treat his princess" Akihiko kissed Misaki's neck and whispered in his ear "gently, every single night"

Misaki paled as he learned the meaning of those words.

_You're planning on making love with me!?_

* * *

**AN: okay, so it's short, I still have a test tomorrow, so… see ya! **


	4. Princess Misaki and Prince Akihiko I

**AN: im torn between a person and another person **** *sighs* anyway, back to the story before my classmates come. **

_What happened last time:_

"_Okay, I'll be your princess or whatever, but promise me that you'll return me to my world!" _

_Akihiko smiled, brightly for the first time in his life. _

"_A prince never breaks his promise" and then, he looked evilly at Misaki. _

"_and Misaki, that prince, will treat his princess" Akihiko kissed Misaki's neck and whispered in his ear "gently, every single night" _

_Misaki paled as he learned the meaning of those words._

_You're planning on making love with me!_

~"~Princess Misaki and Prince Akihiko, disastrously II~"~

"Let go of me Usagi-san!" Misaki struggled while pushing the older man.

"I think I told you I wouldn't let go and give it to you gently tonight" Akihiko whispered in the brunette's ear.

"No! No you didn't!" Misaki struggled more as Akihiko rose the clothe covering Misaki's body and snaked his hand towards the boy's glory.

"Ahh!" Misaki squealed as Akihiko took hold of his manhood.

"St-stop it p-perverted old man!"

"You know you like it" Akihiko smirked.

Misaki grabbed Akihiko's collar for support, he couldn't help not melting into this man's hand anymore, Akihiko stroked his organ fast and hard while nipping on Misaki's neck.

"See? You're already leaking like this" He chuckled and pressed his thumb against the head, Misaki jerked up in reaction, he panted while Akihiko spread his legs wider, or rather, him opening his legs voluntarily without him knowing.

"you want my fingers or my mouth?" akihiko smirked.

"what? I'd never answer a question like that! Stupid pervert! Are you really a prince?"

"yes you will, and yes I am a prince" Akihiko kisses Misaki's cheeks "so, which will it be?"

Misaki shivered at Akihiko's touch "I-I don't know…"

_Maybe it's too early to ask him that, well, anyhow_ Akihiko thought.

"fine, I'll use my mouth then" Akihiko lowered his head and sucked Misaki's cock.

"ahh! Usagi-san! N-no!" Misaki arched his back while gripping onto the sheets.

Akihiko continued to suck off Misaki while he pushed two fingers in Misaki's entrance, which made Misaki scream and cum.

Akihiko chuckled and nipped on Misaki's neck as he thrusted his fingers slow and hard.

"Nnn..! Haahh!" Misaki couldn't help but moan, Akihiko pumped Misaki's newly awakened organ and entered a third finger.

"wahhh!" Misaki clutched onto Akihiko's back.

"Enough fondling then" Akihiko then took out his own hard manhood.

_So big.. would it fit..in me?_ Misaki blushed as he realized he was waiting for Akihiko to do it.

Akihiko stopped scissoring his fingers and took it out, he placed his manhood in front of Misaki's entrance and kissed Misaki as he thrusted inside the brunette hard.

Misaki moaned as Akihiko kept kissing him, while thrusting his hips slow and gently.

"harder?" Akihiko muttered into the kiss.

"Unn…Mhh!" Misaki closed his eyes, melting with the touch of Akihiko.

Akihiko did as he asked, he thrusted fast and hard, banging into Misaki's prostrate over and over again.

"ahhh! Ahhmm!" Misaki dug his nail onto Akihiko's back more, leaving small love marks.

Akihiko moaned as he felt the pain that Misaki caused, but he just smiled at the brunette with so much emotions, filling Misaki's heart with warmth.

Misaki kept moaning Akihiko's nickname while the older man drove him mad "No! Usagi-san! Im gonna cum!" the younger man moaned, his stomach turning, feeling that he was near his climax, Akihiko then fastened his pace and thrusted even deeper.

Misaki couldn't handle the pleasure from being hit on that spot all over again and cum on their stomach and chest. Both panted hard for a awhile, Akihiko pulled out of Misaki slowly and laid beside Misaki on the bed, tucking the not-so-dirty sheets to cover them selves up.

"That was wonderful Misaki…" Akihiko whispered into his ears.

"shut up.. that was too much for me to handle, stupid old man.."

The rabbit of a prince chuckled and hugged his little Alice.

"Get some rest, you have a long day tomorrow" He kissed Misaki's cheek and stroked his hair.

Misaki just nodded and walked off to dream land, Akihiko smiled and said nothing as he heard Misaki's little snoring and he too, fell asleep.

As soon as the sun hit the eyes of the silver haired prince, he slowly woke up, very unusual for he always get up in an angry mood, he looked to his side and saw a very beautiful sleeping face of his little angel, Misaki.

"My princess, time to wake up" he leaned down and kisses Misaki's nose and then his lips.

Misaki's eyes quickly darted awake and pushed Akihiko off him, panting, he sat.

"what are you doing so early in the morning?"

"waking up sleeping beauty, what else?" Akihiko smirked.

Misaki groaned in response, and got up.

"…" Akihiko stared at him, from his eyes down to his toes "what.. what are you looking at?" Misaki nervously asked.

"…" Akihiko kept staring at him, Misaki looked down his body and realized he was still naked, with a morning 'glory'.

"GGGAAHHH!" he screamed and ran under the covers again, Akihiko tugged the sheets gently, teasing the kid inside.

"get out of bed sleepy head"

"noo! That was so embarrassing!" Misaki sobbed under the covers.

"please come out, we have to do something today" Akihiko sighed and lit a cigarette.

"things…?" he whispered.

"Unn, unfortunately for you, im the prince of this country remember, of course I have duties to fulfill" he inhaled some of the smoke and then released it just as quickly.

_Do you want to boast about it or are you angry with your tone? _Misaki thought.

Akihiko somewhat red his mind and pulled the covers off and dragged Misaki to the bath room, he softly put him into the big bubbly tub full with rose petals.

"w-what's up with this tub? It's so big!" Misaki said in awe while Akihiko smirked and went in the tub too.

"It's for me so it's just right that it's so big" Akihiko said as he washed his body, splashing some water on himself and rubbing some soap, then he took the clothe for washing and went near Misaki.

"let me help you wash your back my dear" Akihiko kissed misaki's neck and misaki shivered as he felt those soft lips on his skin.

"o-okay.."

Akihiko and Misaki stayed silent till he finished washing Misaki's back, he gave the clothe to Misaki and turned around with his back facing Misaki.

"uhhh…?" Misaki looked at it then at Akihiko's back.

"can you wash mine too?" Akihiko innocently asked.

"Sure thing..?" Misaki took a clothe and went for Akihiko's back, he gently rubbed his back when Akihiko took his arm and turned him around and kissed him, Misaki was still registering the things happening in his mind until he realized what happened and pushed Akihiko but he slid off and hit his head on the tub's lion head design.

"Misaki! Misaki! You alright?" Akihiko panicked

Misaki groaned and rubbed his head.

"Misaki! Misaki!" Akihiko shook Misaki gently and rubbed his head.

"Who.. who are y-you..?" Misaki asked politely.

Akihiko's eyes widened and stared at Misaki, but then he grinned, mischievously.

"Oh my dear, you're my lover in this kingdom, cant you see, we're in the middle of having sex in the bathroom but you cummed so good you arched your back and hit the lion's head" Akihiko lied.

"Oh.. is that so..?" Misaki innocently asked.

TBC

"…."

Missed me? Sorry for not updating. Busy with many things, cosplayed many now, went to Korea and such. And 3 days to go, it's the start of my junior years. *sighs* don't wanna be a third year yet..

Anyway, look out for the next chapter!


End file.
